vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
One More Kiss
[[Archivo:Kiss_me_again.jpg|thumb|300px|One More Kiss Ilustrada por Harano]]One More Kiss es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Perteneciente a la Saga Ladies First. Luka le cuenta a Miku cómo es su relación con ella, cómo se siente a su lado y cómo quiere que sea su relación en el futuro. Siempre y cuando esta la bese para perdurar su amor. Intérpretes: Megurine Luka y Sweet Ann (Coros) Música y Letra: OSTER Project Ilustración: Harano *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Cinnamon Philosophy *OSTER-san no Best Letras Kanji= Baby kiss me again ねぇキミは想像したことってあるのかな 地球が明日無くなっちゃうとか 私が今日死んじゃうとか そしたらキスだってこれっきりになっちゃうかもよ それでも後悔しない程に この一秒にキミの全てを懸けて欲しい Baby kiss me again to keep my love forever Hold me tonight to let me feel your love So give me again I'll give you one more chance Love me again 目を合わせたらもう一度 (rap) kiss me 生まれ持ったこの喜び give me 重ね重ね溶け合う melty sweet and sweet melody 足りないとこ出し合えば harmony Good mornin' 4×6＝24時間無休で綴る二人の Good story Get lonely 溢れ出すこの思い Don't stop me Don't miss me 離れていても Look at me So 心は always close to you キミのためなら苦労してもイイよ Request あるならその唇で伝えてみて So kiss me (kiss you) kiss you (kiss me) 確かめ合って溶け合う二人はlovely キミのクールなプライドを惑わせて 剥ぎ取ったら ありのままのハートを 見てみたいよ 恋をしたら 頭のネジが抜けて飛んでっちゃったけど 探さなくてもいいかしら もっともっと夢中になれるキスをあげる I will kiss you again to keep your love forever Night and day I wanna be with you Touch me again to have a sweet*sweet time Kiss me again この味わいを長く 駆け引きさえ出来ないくらい 酔ってしまえば 余計なコト考えず済むでしょう キスをしよう Kiss me again to keep my love forever Hold me tonight to let me feel your love So give me again I'll give you one more chance Love me again 目を合わせたらもう一度 Kiss me again |-| Romaji= Baby kiss me again nee kimi wa souzoushita kototte aru no kana chikyuu ga ashita nakunacchau to ka watashi ga kyou shinjiyau to ka soshitara kisu date korekkii ni nacchau kamo yo sore demo koukaishinai hodo ni kono ichibyou ni kimi no subete wo kakete hoshii Baby kiss me again to keep my love forever Hold me tonight to let me feel your love So give me again I'll give you one more chance Love me again me wo awasetara mou ichido ( rap ) kiss me umare motta kono yorokobi give me kasanegasane tokeau melty sweet and sweet melody tarinai toko dashiaeba harmony Good mornin ' shi x roku = 24 jikan mukyuu de tsuduru futari no Good story Get lonely afuredasu kono omoi Don ' t stop me Don ' t miss me hanareteite mo Look at me So kokoro wa always close to you kimi no tame nara kuroushite mo ii yo Request aru nara sono kuchibiru de tsutaete mite So kiss me ( kiss you ) kiss you ( kiss me ) tashikameatte tokeau futari wa lovely kimi no kuuruna puraido wo madowasete hagi tottara arinomama no haato wo mite mitai yo koi wo shitara atama no neji ga nukete tondecchatta kedo sagasa nakute mo ii kashira motto motto muchuu ni nareru kisu wo ageru I will kiss you again to keep your love forever Night and day I wanna be with you Touch me again to have a sweet*sweet time Kiss me again kono ajiwai wo nagaku kakehiki sae dekinai kurai yotte shimaeba yokeina koto kangaezu sumu deshou kisu wo shiyou Kiss me again to keep my love forever Hold me tonight to let me feel your love So give me again I'll give you one more chance Love me again me wo awasetara mouichido Kiss me again |-| Español= Cariño, bésame otra vez Supongo que así son las cosas contigo, ¿Verdad? Quizás mañana cambiarás mi mundo entero Pero hoy me siento como si fuera a morir Con cada beso siento que pierdo más y más de lo que soy Sin embargo, no quiero arrepentirme Dame todo de ti en este justo momento Cariño, bésame otra vez para conservar mi amor por siempre Abrázame esta noche para que sienta tu amor Así que hazlo de nuevo Te daré otra oportunidad Ámame otra vez Y que nuestras miradas se crucen de nuevo RAP Bésame, siento la alegría nacer en mí Dame más, capa tras capa, derritámonos hasta ser una sola Una dulce melodía No me basta sólo con tener la armonía ¡Buenos días! 4x6=24, todo el tiempo estoy pensando en cómo describir nuestra hermosa historia Me siento sola Estos sentimientos rebosan en mí, No me detengas No me extrañes Aunque estemos lejos, mírame De tal forma que nuestros corazones siempre estén cerca Haré lo que sea por ti, aunque me cause problemas, está bien Sólo tengo una petición: Que nuestros labios se unan Así que bésame (Te besaré) Te besaré (Bésame) Si estás de acuerdo, fusionémonos hermosamente /RAP Quiero perderme en tu actitud fría y orgullosa Y que le des color a mi mundo La verdad es que eso es Lo que más desea mi corazón Si me llegara a enamorar Los tornillos en mi cabeza saldrían volando ¿Estará bien si persigo este sentimiento ¿Y me dejo envolver cada vez más en este delirio con cada beso? Te besaré otra vez para conservar tu amor por siempre Quiero estar contigo día y noche Tócame otra vez, y el momento se hará tan dulce Bésame otra vez Quiero conservar este sabor para siempre Sólo necesito una estrategia, pero ya no puedo más Me tienes hechizada. Quizás lo he pensado demasiado, ¿Debería ponerle fin? Besémonos Cariño, bésame otra vez para conservar mi amor por siempre Abrázame esta noche para que sienta tu amor Así que hazlo de nuevo Te daré otra oportunidad Ámame otra vez Y que nuestras miradas se crucen de nuevo Bésame otra vez Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Harano. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Interpretada por Sweet Ann Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2009